Business entities, regardless of whether they are sole proprietorship(s), limited liability company(ies), limited liability partnership(s), S-corporation(s), or corporation(s) (hereinafter business entities or a business entity) regularly rely on various types of secured, unsecured, or demand loans for their daily operating needs due to various reasons. Lenders of all kinds are nonetheless particular about who they provide financing to. It is common for different lenders to have their respective set(s) of unique requirement(s), condition(s), covenant(s), policy(ies), or preference(s) (hereinafter criteria, compatibility criteria, a criterion, or a compatibility criterion) for their respective application, review, audit, underwriting, or financing grant processes (hereinafter loan process.) As a result, business often, if not always, have to go through an exhaustive search and loan process to identify the right lender, and such an exhaustive search and loan process often intervene with the operations of the businesses seeking financing.
For a small business, which commonly denotes a business entity that is privately owned and operated, with a small number of employees and relatively low volume of sales or a business entity, e.g., a business having fewer than 500 employees as recited by the U.S. Small Business Administration, presents greater risks in terms of financing for the lending institutions because of its relatively small size and uncertainties in its business and thus its ability to withstand economic changes. As a result, it is often more difficult for a small business entity to find and secure a loan to start, run, or grow its operations or to endure economic downturns or other hindrances such as natural or man-made disasters that adversely affect the operations of the small business.